Kirstie Collins
'''Kirstie Collins '''is a former cardiology registrar working on the Holby City Hospital's Darwin ward until 23 November 2000. Kirstie first appeared in the first episode of Holby City "Whose Heart is it Anyway?" aired on 12 January 1999 and last appeared on 23 November 2000, series 3 episode 6 "Moving On". Kirstie was portrayed by Dawn McDaniel. Time at Holby City Hospital (-2000) Kirstie first appeared in series 1 episode 1 wanting to get into Anton Meyer and Nick Jordan's heart transplant. She secretly walks in to observe, but Meyer has her out of the theatre. In episode 2 of series 1, consultant cardiologist Muriel McKendrick selects Kirstie to be her assistant for the trial of a new drug - Sanguadox. When Kirstie sees that the drug is doing harm to a patient, she tells McKendrick but the latter persuades her not to give a shout to the pharmacy so the trial could not be set back months. Kirstie and McKendrick treat a comotose patient who is getting worse and worse. When the patient wakes up after the parents agree to switch off her life support, Kirstie tells McKendrick that "they just needed to hope". In series 1, registrar Nick Jordan tries to become more than friends with Kirstie but she rejects him wanting to be just friends. Muriel gets Kirstie's exams put forward and Kirstie passes them. She chooses cardiology as her specialty and tells Nick she doesn't want to get back into cardiothoracics instead. In series 2 episode 1, when Kirstie gives help to nurse and best friend Ray Sykes with a canulation of an unconscious patient, Ray accidentally hits Kirstie's arm with the dirty canula. As Kirstie could be infected with HIV or Hepatitis C but knows that having private tests would cause her to wait for 3 months for the results, she tests the patient for the infections. It turns out the patient is clean but sister Karen Newburn makes her do tests on herself and write an incident report. Kirstie meets her alcoholic father, Chris after a long time when he is admitted to Keller. He promises he hasn't been drinking and after Kirstie says she believes him, she soon discovers Chris drinking and is very dissapointed. Chris shows Kirstie a photo of her that he carries with himself and Kirstie is dissapointed when he doesn't remember that the flower young Kirstie has on her ear on the photograph, was put there by him. She gives advice to Ray when he starts seeing a male patient but Ray himself isn't sure if he is gay or not. Kirstie is a part of the cardiac ambulance that Ray calls from the patient's flat when he arrests. Kirstie arrives with Casualty paramedic Finlay Newton and they try to resuscitate the patient but they soon understand it is too late. Kirstie continues to support Ray who is now finding it difficult to cope. In series 3, she is given a place as research assistant on a new trial drug - Dyvee, and cardiothoracic registrar Alex Adams being in the lead. Their relationship becomes antagonistic when he undermines Kirstie's choice of specialty. Soon, Kirstie gets emotionally envolved with an elderly patient and agrees to put the patient on Dyvee although the patient is out of the drug criteria. The patient soon dies and the patient's daughter, a general practitioner makes a complaint for using a trial drug on her mother. A hearing is called. Next week, Kirstie resuscitates a nearby construction worker and when he later dies in the hospital, the patient's wife wants to see her. Meyer informs Kirstie that she might jeopardise her job like that. Kirstie decides to resign but still attend the hearing. Kirstie says goodbye to her friend, general surgical registrar Tash Bandara and leaves the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1999 arrivals Category:2000 departures